A Second Chance and A Second Romance
by Utsukushi-Akuma011
Summary: Maka's family died in a car accident at the park and the only one who survived was her dog. Soul's wife died and he blames himself, the only thing he has left that keeps him from going insane is his daughter. What happens if the two collide at the place where Maka lost love. Will she find a new love?
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note:**

**So, this is my very first story. Please go easy on me, any criticism or tips on bettering my work will be accepted. Read and review ^^ Also, this is an AU fanfic so please, no flames.**

_Chapter 1_

Maka's POV

I still remember that day…

_"Maka, me, Angus and Jake are going to the park!" said her faithful husband Markus _

_"Okay honey, stay safe!" I replied_

I should've gone with them to the park

_'Knock knock' _

_I opened the door and saw police officers "Yes, do you need something?" I asked._

_One of them looked at me and stepped forward "Ma'am, I am sorry to say this but Markus and Jake Dharryl died in a car accident nearby the Central Park" I dropped the glass I was holding and fell on my knees_

_"You're joking right?! That cannot happen! I demand that you show me my husband!" I yelled "Ma'am please calm down-!" "NO! I will not calm down until you take me to Markus!"_

Why did it happen?

_They brought me to the hospital with an unpleasant feeling in my stomach_

_They brought to a room labeled "Morgue" I then knew that I was about to be faced with the stench of a cold, chilling iron-y liquid._

I never should've opened that door

_I slowly reached for the door, the feeling in the pit of my stomach getting worse each second my hand gets closer to the handle_

_I took a deep breath and opened the door_

_There lay two dead bodies, each covered in a white sheet. One was bigger, definitely an adult and the other smaller, definitely a child._

Why did this happen to me? I never did anything wrong

_I reached for the larger person's sheet and slowly uncovered it. I wish I hadn't._

_There, pale and lifeless, was Markus. I fell on my knees and quickly uncovered the other body, there lay Jake. I sobbed loudly "Why?! What the hell did I ever do to you god?! Tell me!" I looked at my husband and son, it was like all the happiness and life I had inside me vanished into thin air. I let out one last yell "NOOOO!" I stood up, still crying but realized that Angus wasn't there. "Where's Angus?!" I yelled at the policemen "You mean the dog? He's at the animal center not far from here, he's the only one who survived the crash"_

I woke up from my dream and found something wet on my cheek and quickly wiped it off. I heard a whimper and I looked to my left and saw Angus, my trusted golden Labrador, a gift from Markus on our 3rd anniversary. "It'll be alright Angus, we're almost there" he nudged his head under my hand and I started petting him to sleep.

"How much farther to Death City?" I asked the taxi driver

"We're already here as a matter of fact" he said.

**So how was it? Good or bad? I'll try to update as soon as I can and I'll also try to make my chapters longer**

**Again, read and review **

**And have a nice day ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second Chapter. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Read, Review and enjoy... by the way, this is SOMA.**

Chapter 2

Soul's POV

I remember that day clearly

_Me, Jane and Hana exited the fancy restaurant we just ate at._

_We were all laughing with huge ridiculous grins on our faces...until that bastard came along._

I saw her smile for the last time

_"That was fun Mama, right Papa?" said my six-year-old daughter named Hana._

_"Drop your items and put your hands behind your heads! This is a hold-up!"_

I didn't even do anything to save her

_"What's that on you're finger lady? Give it!" the man tried to grab the ring but Jane didn't let go of it easily since it was her wedding ring._

_"Not giving it huh?!" the man grabbed a beer bottle nearby and smashed it against the wall._

I should have gone in front of her.

_The man grabbed her hair and held the the broken bottle against her neck_

_"You gonna hand it over now?"_

_"Never"_

I just watched her die in that bastard's grip

_"Well, then. Say goodbye to dear old daughter and husband"_

_He slid the broken bottle's sharp part against her neck. Blood_

_Blood was coming out of neck like a waterfall. _

_"J-Jane! NOOO! You FUCKING bastard!" _

_The man tried to make grab for the ring but was unsuccessful._

The only safe of her's is the ring

_I grabbed the raggedy looking man's collar_

_"You killed her...YOU FUCKING KILLED HER! I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL!"_

_I started beating up the man till he started bleeding heavily_

_"I-It-It's not l-like sh-she could li-live any-wa-way hehehe" the man said_

_"You sick bastard!" I yelled and landed a finishing punch to his face._

Jane's death found justice but I still get over the fact that I didn't even save her.

_"Papa, why is Mama not waking up? Wake her up Papa, we need to clean her" Hana said with worry and fear in her eyes_

_"I'm sorry Hana, but Mama is somewhere better, she's just sleeping. Don't worry, it'll be alright"_

_Hana started crying "I want Mama to wake up, Papa! I want to see her smiling!" _

_"Me too, darling" and sorrowful tears started leaking from his eyes then became a full-out sob._

I knew Hana was depressed so I spent every minute of my free time with her.

After all, she's the only memory of Jane that I have left.

Her long sandy blonde hair and red eyes she got from me.

She's my baby girl. My little angel.

People say that if you lose something, something better replaces it.

No girl will be as great or better than Jane.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, read and review.**

**I'll try to make the chapters longer, I'm working on it**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Hello! ^^_**

**_I'm back! I hope you like this new chapter_**

**_Again, this is an AU fanfic so no kishin or anything_**

**_Shout-out to:_**

**_blackstargod2, thank you so much for the support ^^_**

**_On with the story_**

_Chapter 3_

Maka's POV

"How much is the payment for the ride?" I asked the driver politely.

"$19 ma'am" I grabbed my bag and pulled out the said amount and handed it to him nicely.

"Thank you ma'am and have a nice day" he then drove off.

I dug through my bag for Angus's leash. I finally found it but memories started flooding in again

_3__rd__ anniversary_

_"__Maka, I have a surprise for you" Markus was holding a cloth covered cage with the words, 'Uncover me!'_

_I uncovered it and inside was a 5 month-old puppy with shiny golden fur, definitely a pure-breed._

_"__It's so cute, Markus!" I exclaimed like a little kid in Christmas. "I'm glad you like him, he's gonna be our second son" Markus said proudly._

_"__Angus" I muttered "What was that?" he asked me "Angus, it's the perfect name for him!" I giggled._

_"__I also bought a collar and leash for him" he told me "Where?" he then showed me a red collar with a blank rectangular piece of stainless steel which where Markus will have Angus's name carved on._

_He then showed me a gold and black colored leash with the words 'Happy Anniversary Dear ^^' in a shiny metal color. _

_"__Jake, me and papa have a surprise!" Jake, their 3 year old son, came running down excitedly and his eyes lit up like fireworks when he saw the puppy._

_"__It's adorable Mama! What's his name?" he asked while jumping up and down._

_"__Angus is his name" Maka said with a smile._

_"__Angus like the beef?" Jake asked "Why not Shredder or Sharky or something?" Jake asked with pleading eyes "Yeah Maka, if I call him Angus, I'm gonna get hungry and I just might eat him!" he said jokingly and started chasing Jake who was chasing Angus._

_Maka smiled at the sight "Alright boys, settle down, it's almost dinner" she said "What's for dinner?" Jake and Markus said at the same time "Pot Roast!" _

- (Flashback finished)

I smiled sadly at the memory and attached the leash on Angus's collar (Angus is now 3 years old) and started walking through the streets of Death City, Nevada.

I reached in my pocket and looked at my phone and saw that it was already 11:49 PM

I didn't know it was that late already. I looked up at the (literally) grinning moon and continued my way to Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

She's my best friend and she has a house nearby and agreed to let me stay there for a while, she warned me that she has a boyfriend who has something like a god complex.

She also said to bring some ear plugs…

I looked for the address and found it and I almost dropped my bag just looking at her house

It was beautiful!

It was Japanese styled so, you know the works, flowers here and sliding doors.

It looked like a princess lived there but overall, it was simple.

That's what I loved about Tsubaki, she was just a simple girl. I knocked at her door.

It opened revealing Tsubaki.

"Oh my god I missed you so much Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed and she led me to the living room, she was wearing what seemed to be a jacket with a white undershirt, navy blue pants and white shoes.

I sat on the cushions which were settled on the floor with a small coffee table in the very center. "It's been a while right, Tsubaki?" I asked her with a smile "Yes, it has. Things haven't been the same since you left Death City 13 years ago" she replied.

"Right, how's Markus and Jake?" Tsubaki asked me. I was suddenly feeling depressed again. _'Right, I didn't tell her' _Angus seemed to sense my discomfort so he nudged his head against my hand. "Maka?" Tsubaki asked with concern.

"I don't think I told you but…." I trailed off "B-But… Markus a-and Jake d-died in a c-car accident" I couldn't take it anymore and I started sobbing uncontrollably. I still can't get the image of two dead bodies in the Morgue out of my head.

Tsubaki looked surprised "I'm s-sorry Maka, I shouldn't have asked, please forgive me!" Tsubaki said and bowed her head apologetically.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love, you just need some time for yourself and I'm sure you can move on" Tsubaki said to me, comforting me "The thing is, I don't know if I can move on, my husband and son died. I should have gone with them."

"Don't you dare say that Maka, you don't deserve to die and so do Markus and Jake but if you lived on, I'm sure they would love it, so live on Maka, don't ever give up hope" Tsubaki said with determination in her voice, determined to help Maka through the death of her family.

I started sobbing all over again "Thank you Tsubaki!" I cried out.

After a while, I stopped crying. "Wait, where's Blackstar?" I asked Tsubaki and I swore I saw her sweatdrop "He said that he would be out for a while and might come back in the morning cause of "Boy Stuff" with his friends" she said.

Tsubaki suddenly looked at me with a serious expression "Maka, if you don't mind, when….. did Markus and Jake die?" I took a deep breath "11 months ago, today is October, so they died at December 12, 2013" I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tsubaki said "I'm sorry but I never thought I would come back in Death City since my days here weren't really good and you know why" I said.

Tsubaki knew my situation back when I was still 10 years old, my Papa was a…..man-whore and an alcoholic. Every night, I would Mama and Papa fight and scream at each other and would end at Papa leaving and Mama curled up on the couch crying her eyes out. One day, Mama couldn't take it anymore and asked for a divorce. My Papa signed it and he got custody over me and he spoiled me. The truth was, I hated it.

He would go on about how much I was his little angel and that he loved me and my Mama more than anything in the entire universe. He would always invite me to dinner in my favorite restaurant but I never went with him, every time I would go with him, he would explain divorce with me and trying make me understand but I did understand. I stopped going with him after we went to my favorite hotdog stand and he was drunk while explaining why girls with huge boobs are better than girls with fat butts.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come by" Tsubaki said cheerfully "I'm planning on staying here IF I find a decent job within 3 months" I told her.

"I need to find an apartment for me and Angus. I don't want to stay with Papa." I said to her and I thought of a brilliant plan "Hey Tsubaki, would you like to help me go job hunting tomorrow?" I asked her with hope in my eyes "Sure Maka, I'd love to help you in any way I can" She said happily "There's also a few people I want to meet, they were my best friends while you were gone, but you're still my ultimate bestie in the world Maka!" Tsubaki said with excitement evident in her voice.

"Anyway, I wanna go job hunting pretty early so where is that extra room you told me about before?" I asked her "This way Maka, but you could stay with me and Blackstar" she said with concern in her voice "Sorry but you already have one mouth to feed and from the stories you told me, you said he has a never-ending stomach and Angus also has a pretty heavy appetite and I don't want to be burden to you." I told her sincerely "True, I-I mean about Blackstar having a never-ending appetite not about you being a burden"

She opened the door of the extra room and it was beautiful. "This room has a bathroom so you don't need to walk all the way down the hall just to use the restroom"

The room was simple, a mattress beside the window and bedside table. The mattress had a purple bed sheet on and a floral pillow.

Tsubaki helped me put my clothes in the cabinet and put my books on the large shelf. I set my clock and got ready for bed "Thank you Tsubaki. It's very helpful of you to do this for me" I said truthfully "Anything for a good old friend" she said to me.

"Good night Maka"

"Good night Tsubaki"

_'__Tomorrow, my new life starts, I'll live on, for you Markus and Jake'_

**Read and Review guys! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, wassap?**

**Here's chapter 4**

**By the way, this chapter will be the "Man Time" I mentioned in the last chapter and a bit more stuff.**

**Read, review and enjoy ^^**

Soul's POV

"Papa, can you read me a bed time story?" I looked to my left and saw Hana in her bunny pajamas with her long sandy blonde hair tied in braided pigtails.

I put down the newspaper I was holding headed to her room with the book in my hand.

After I tucked her in bed, I handed over her favorite angel doll I got for her 7th birthday.

"Once upon a time, there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters." I started.

"Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them - dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort." I continued. I knew Hana loved this story very much. I actually plan on getting her a Peter Pan book.

"But, for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort." By this time, Hana looked pretty drowsy but I continued reading anyway.

"She had to work hard all day. Only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders. That's why everybody called her Cinderella." I looked at Hana and saw that she was almost asleep but still listening intently to the story.

"One day, beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was to be held at the palace and the stepsisters were getting ready to go. Cinderella didn't even dare ask if she could go too." I suddenly saw Hana perking up, this was close to her favorite part of her story.

"She knew very well what the answer would be: You? You're staying at home to wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy… Cinderella sighed. Oh dear, I'm so unhappy" I continued as usual.

"Suddenly something amazing happened. As Cinderella was sitting all alone, there was a burst of light and a fairy appeared… Don't be alarmed, Cinderella, said the fairy. . I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall! How can I, dressed in rags? Cinderella replied. The servants will turn me away!" I saw Hana quickly open her eyes. This was her all-time favorite part.

"The fairy smiled. With a flick of her magic wand Cinderella found herself wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Now for your coach, said the fairy; "A real lady would never go to a ball on foot! Quick! Get me a pumpkin! Oh of course, said Cinderella, rushing away. Then the fairy turned to the cat. You, bring me seven mice, and, remember they must be alive!"

I really loved seeing Hana smile, it reminds me of Jane. She has Jane's long sandy blonde hair and she has my eyes and teeth which are rather sharp.

"Cinderella soon returned with the pumpkin and the cat with seven mice he had caught in the cellar. With a flick of the magic wand the pumpkin turned into a sparkling coach and the mice became six white horses, while the seventh mouse turned into a coachman in a smart uniform and carrying a whip. Cinderella could hardly believe her-!"

*snore* *snore*

I looked at Hana and saw that she was fast asleep. I closed the book and put away in her shelf. She was just like Jane, she loved to read.

I walked towards Hana and kissed her forehead "Good night angel"

I quietly exited the room and closed the door.

_*riiing* *riiing*_

I grabbed the telephone and wasn't surprised at who was calling.

'_Yo Soul! IT'S YOUR BESTEST, GODLIEST AND AWESOMEST BEST MAN, BLACKSTAR!'_

"Yeah, yeah shut up! And what do you want?" I asked clearly annoyed by the blue-haired monkey.

'_Just wanted to catch up with you, that's all' _

"What the hell man? You called me up this morning and asked the same thing! You have seriously uncool issues." I told that psychotic weirdo.

'_Fine, fine, I just wanted to have a few drinks with you' _

"Fine but only a few. Go to my house and we'll 'catch up' in my room and don't be too noisy, I just put Hana to sleep"

'_Hey! I'm the god here! I DON'T FOLLOW ORDERS ESPECIALLY ORDERS FROM PEASAN-!' _and I hung up on him.

- (Time skip)

'_Knock, knock'_

I opened the door unenthusiastically.

"YO Sou-!" I instantly covered his mouth. There's a kid sleeping in the house for cripes sake!

"What the hell man! My kid's sleeping and you suddenly yell! One more shout, you're outta here" I warned him menacingly.

"Okay, okay man. Chillax" Blackstar told ever so nonchalantly

"By the way man, how's Hana doing?" finally a normal conversation with Blackstar. This must be a miracle by God.

"She's doing fine" I told him

We walked towards my study…..which is where Jane's piano and all other music instruments are. I'm a professional musician but I only play small gigs in a few bars especially in Way 348.

A bar owned by one of good and badass friend Liz and sometimes her sis Patty helps out but she could get a little….never mind. Scratch that, she could get super wild in the bar.

"Want a drink?" I asked Blackstar

"Sure why not?" he answered lamely

"Right, I got a gig in Liz's bar, Thursday, 10:00 PM to 3 in the morning. Which reminds me, I need to get a babysitter for Hana" I told him "Willing to go on Thursday?" I asked him. He seemed to be pretty stressed lately so maybe some music, a few drinks would calm him down.

"Yeah, that seems nice, it's been a while since I last saw Liz anyway." He said and instantly downed his beer.

"Right, mind telling what the hell's going on?" I asked him seriously.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask Tsubaki to….to marry me" my eyes widened at this. I know they've been dating since sophomore year and we're like 28 now. I should've expected this but…..speechless.

"Then ask her man. Grow a pair or something" I told him.

"That's the problem. Tsubaki's friend Maki or Mika or something's staying in our house for a while. She told me that she's just visiting since that last she saw her, they were like 12 years old." Blackstar told me.

"And what does that have to do with your proposal?" I asked him with unsureness in the pit of my stomach.

"I honestly don't know but I got a feeling in my gut that Mika or something's "Visit" has something more serious and when any of Tsubaki's friends have a certain problem she puts her whole concentration on them. What about me? She might not even that I proposed to her because she's handling her friend" I understood him but….

"Isn't that being a little selfish? I mean they haven't seen each other since they were 12 anyway." I told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"True, true." He said and we spent the rest of the night talking and drinking.

-_Time skip to Morning_

Maka's POV

The morning light hit my eyes painfully

'_Crap, I forgot to close the curtain last night' _I thought sourly.

I smelled bacon, eggs and pancakes in the air I felt I wanted to float towards the delicious aroma. But first, I needed to get ready.

I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on a band tee and a pair of denim shorts that reached just above my knee.

I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and washed my face and went downstairs for breakfast.

As I was going down, I heard Tsubaki and somebody else talk. A boy

"Tsubaki, are you sure about this?" the man said "Positive" I heard her reply

"Her family died and this is best I could do for her. I also haven't seen her since before. I hope you understand"

"I understand Tsubaki, I'll try to help out as well. After all…I AM BLACKSTAR! I WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD! YAHOOOOO!"

I now know why Tsubaki told me to bring ear plugs.

**Sorry for the late update. Have a nice day ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello! Akuma is Back! **

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating !**

**Chapter 5 is here **

**Read, review and enjoy ^^**

**Thank you everyone who favorited and followed this story**

Maka's POV

"Umm, morning..?" I told Tsubaki and some blue-headed kid.

"Ah, good morning Maka" Tsubaki greeted me politely and the blue-haired kid just nodded at me and he walked towards me and was….inspecting me?

"Huh, what a flatty" I was furious at his words

"MAKA CHOP!" I chucked my encyclopedia at him. Full force.

"Blackstar, apologize now." Tsubaki scolded the so-called blackstar

"Tsubaki, I really don't mean to be rude but can you please control your son"

Blackstar suddenly jumped up with his face scrunched up. He looked so similar to a monkey.

"WHO THE HELL ARE CALLING TSUBAKI'S SON! I'M HER FREAKING BOYFRIEND! THE ONLY KID IN THIS ROOM IS PROBABLY YOU TINY TITS! I AM A GOD! YAH-" of course he wasn't able to finish his sentence since my 5000 paged encyclopedia once again collided with his skull.

I looked at back at Tsubaki "So what are our plans for Job hunting?" I said with slight determination in my voice. I was feeling good today.

Tsubaki suddenly had a saddened face "Why didn't you tell me you came here before?" she said. I was surprised since I did come by here to visit Tsubaki and meet her annoying monkey of a Boyfriend but that was the time _they _died, they died at Death City Park, I felt like crying.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki but when I came here, it was the first few weeks and they went to the park and that's where they died." I told her looking away and feeling so close to tears. "Once I found out that they were in a car accident and died, I went straight home. Away from Death City but I had to come back here since I know that I can't really handle this alone so I went to you. I-I'm so sorry Tsubaki!" I said bowing my head asking for forgiveness.

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I just broke down sobbing.

"Come on Maka, we still have job hunting to do" Tsubaki said trying to lighten up the mood which sorta worked "Thanks Tsubaki" I said.

After eating breakfast, I took a shower and changed into a pair of black slacks and a yellow blouse then wore black flats. I tied my hair in a simple braid.

"Think this is _'professional' _enough Tsubaki?" I said as I walked down the stairs "Tsubaki nodded her appreciatively and we made our way into her car.

_Time Skip X3_

After 5 job fails, there was one last job and I HAVE to get it, it's a café called Joe's Café and I am praying and crossing my fingers on this one.

I entered the shop and was amazed at the architecture. The walls were striped with the colors of Black, red and white while the floor was checkered black and white. Even though the colors of the room were dark, the entire store looked lively with customers and happy conversations.

"Um, excuse me but do you know the Manager Office is?" I asked a black haired waiter and he turned around "Kid?!" I yelled out causing every customer to look at me "Oh, sorry! Do whatever you guys were doing" I apologized with a tint of red on my cheeks.

"Long time no see!" I said happily "Yeah you too. I heard about you and Markus" he said sadly "Please accept my condolences" he said "It's alright" I said.

"Anyway, think you could lead me to the manager's office?" I asked

"Sure"

I walked up to a door with bold red letters "MANAGER'S OFFICE" and felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

I knocked on the door three times and heard a muffled "come in" from inside. I sucked in a breath and entered.

His office was a little messy, had a lot of mugs full of coffee on his table and few papers scattered on the floor.

"Good afternoon, Miss…." "Albarn" I finished for him

"Miss Albarn, please have a seat" he said with a sincere smile. "Please, have some tea you seem stressed, coffee is only a conversation starter but tea relaxes the soul" he said politely

"Thank you Mr. Buttataki" I said with respect "Please, nothing formal. Just call me Joe" for a man at the age of 40 plus, he was very enthusiastic.

"So Maka, may I call you that?" I nodded my head "So, I heard that you are a widow looking for a job?" and I nodded again "Well, you came to the right place, Joe's Café serves the best coffee in all of Nevada and we were just looking for a new waitress or waiter, you came just in time. You're Hired!" he said with a mixture of relief, happiness and determination but I was sorta confused now. "Wait, Mr. Buttata- I mean, Joe, no interview, no backround check or something?" I asked

He then patted my head like he would to a little kid "My advice to you Maka, follow your instincts, that is how I formed my loyal team of servers in this café but if you're instinct tells you to jump on a shark or something do not do it" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes sir" I said

"Good, now you can start tomorrow, your uniform will be given to you by Kid. Good luck tomorrow Maka" Joe said and started working

"Thank you very much Joe" I said and exited the room

- Time Skip-

"I got the job Tsubaki!" I practically yelled out "That's great news Maka! We should celebrate IMMEDIATELY!" she said even louder than me. "How about we go to the park tomorrow?" I suggested. Of course, Tsubaki was looking at me worriedly "My family died there but sometimes it's good to just remember the good time we had and when it ended, I believe that avoiding something isn't a really helpful thing so it's better to just get over it even though it's hard" I explained to her.

Tsubaki nodded her head in approval.

"I'll handle the food for tomorrow" Tsubaki said with excitement "I'll handle the picnic stuff"

"By the way, should we bring Blackstar?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice

"Sure why not? He may be loud but he's a good guy" Tsubaki said

Then we started preparing for the picnic tomorrow and Tsubaki said that she'll handle Blackstar

THANK GOD!

**I hope you guys liked and once again, I am so sorry for slacking**

**Read, Review and have a nice day everyone ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello guys!**

**Akuma's back ^^**

**Chapter 6 is right here for the reading**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any of it's characters**

**Read, Review and Enjoy guys!**

_Maka's POV_

'_What an exciting Saturday" _I thought quietly to myself while chewing on a strawberry pop-tart

"Hey, Tsubaki? What time should we leave? My shift ends at 2:00 so I have the entire afternoon for the picnic" I said rubbing my neck awkwardly

"Well, since your shift does end at 2 in the afternoon, I'm guessing we'll have to leave at around 3:30, at least then you would have some rest for 30 minutes." She said tapping her chin thoughtfully

"By the way, I hope you don't mind biking going to the park" she said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me, Tsubaki?! Do you NOT know the power of these legs?" I said playfully

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:12 "Oh, Tsubaki, can I borrow one of your bikes? Getting a taxi here is pretty hard and I don't want to be late for the first day"

Sure thing, Maka" she said calmly

I went upstairs and went to my room where my freshly-ironed uniform is. It consisted of a yellow blouse with the café's logo on the back in cursive red letters, a plain black pencil skirt that went right above my knees and finished off with black flats.

I put on the uniform after brushing my teeth and washing my face, I then put my hair in low pigtails

"Do you think I look presentable?" I asked Tsubaki who nodded her head in agreement

"Well, I'll be on my way" I said to Tsubaki "The bike is already out in front" Tsubaki called out after me

"Thanks! Bye" I exited the door and was in awe of the bike

The bike was a mix of neon green and black with a basket in front

I placed my bag in the basket and started riding to work.

-time skip-

Once I saw the familiar bold red letters of the café, I didn't notice a little girl walking in front of me and when I noticed, I immediately used the breaks, even if I didn't hit her, she tripped and wounded her elbow pretty badly

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? I am very sorry" I said and went to grab my first-aid kit and started cleaning her wound, I took the time to study her features, she was a very pretty kid

She had soft sandy blonde hair like mine but hers was a little lighter than mine and her red eyes were very, very nice and I noticed that she had shark teeth…..now that was just plain…cool.

"Mama?" I heard the kid say, now I was confused "Um, who?" I said worriedly

"You, you look like her except her eyes were blue" she said childishly "Is you name Jane" she said looking into my green eyes hoping for a yes

"I'm sorry but no, my name is Maka Albarn, what's yours?" I asked "Hana, Hana Evans" she said

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" I said to her with a giggle "Thank you Miss Maka" she said with a smile

"Where's your Mama?" I asked suspiciously, she looked away "She died" she said almost in tears "I'm very sorry but you know, you and I are the same, I lost my son and husband in a car accident" I said to her and she looked at me with wide eyes. I wiped away her tears

"But you know, even if your mother is gone, she's always with you, in there" I said pointing to her heart.

"Well, it looks like you need to go to school, I hope we could see each other again" I said and waved her goodbye

"I hope so too Miss Maka, thank you for cleaning my wound!" she yelled back and ran to school

For some reason, Hana somehow reminded me of Jake.

I opened the double-doors of the café, _'I'll never get sick of this fine architecture' _I said in my mind

"Good morning Joe" I said greeting him politely

"Good morning to you too, Maka. Beautiful day for coffee, is it not?" he said with a smile

"It is, Joe" I replied

I spotted Kid cleaning a few tables and waved to him and he waved back

"Good morning Maka" he said "You look as symmetrical as ever"

"Good morning Kid" I replied with excitement evident in my voice

"Psst, hey Kid, you going steady with someone?" I said slyly

He started blushing, he sighed "You haven't changed at all after the years, huh? Yes, I'm dating a girl named Liz, she's a bar owner but she is very friendly unless provoked" I nodded my head thoughtfully

"Well, I'd like to meet her one day, although, I hope she's not a slut" I said menacingly

"Don't worry, we've been steady for 4 years and it's almost our anniversary, I actually plan on proposing to her" he said nonchalantly

My eyes nearly popped out at this, I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him violently

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! I'm so happy for you!" I said and hugged him so tight I didn't notice he wasn't able to breath and let go of him

"Ok, everyone" Joe started "I want today to be as successful as any other day" he said and the shop has opened

The shop was flooded with customers in less than 10 minutes

The customers were rather friendly and I was very surprised at that.

'_Let the day begin'_

- Time Skip -

'_That was very tiring_'

"I'm gonna head home already, Joe" I said to him

"Oh, alright, I hope you had a wonderful first day here" he said

"I sure did, well, goodbye" I waved at him

I grabbed my bike and rode my way home

_At the house_

"I'm back Tsubaki!" I yelled out "That's good to hear" she replied with a smile.

I grabbed a cup and filled it with water and instantly gulped it down

"Someone's tired, I think a few minutes in front of the electric fan would help" Tsubaki said playfully

"Nah, an ice bath would be helpful" I said the same amount of playfulness in my words

I went upstairs to take a cold shower.

When I got in, I can't stop thinking about Hana, _'She made me feel lighter inside like_ _I don't have problems anymore, like how Jake makes me feel' _

Afterwards, I put on a green sundress and white sandals then tied my hair in a regular fishtail and finished it with a white hat.

I went downstairs and saw Tsubaki with 3 picnic baskets and a small cooler with drinks

"Shall we?" she asked excitedly

"We shall"

_Soul's POV_

I woke up from my nap and looked at the clock _'3:17, time to pick Hana up'_

I put on a my yellow and black jacket, red jeans and rubber shoes and started walking to her school

I lazily looked at the store logos and before I knew it, I was in front of Death City Elementary

I spotted Hana sitting on a bench and smirked

I crept up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands "Hey Angel" I said to her

"Papa!" she said playfully "I got the highest score in our science pop quiz!" she said happily showing me her test paper

5 mistakes, not bad

"How about we celebrate, let's go the park" I said grinning and her eyes lit up like a thousand fireflies

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she said pulling my hand in a hurried fashion

I carried her up and carried her on my shoulders going to the park.

I noticed a mild gash on her elbow

"What happened to your elbow?" I asked obviously concerned. If anyone hurts my kid, they'll have to go through me.

"When I was walking to school, a girl almost bumped me on her bike but she didn't. But I still tripped but she put medicine on it so it's okay" Hana explained

"Did you say Thank you?" I asked, she forgets most of the time

"Uh huh" she said nodding her head excitedly

- Time Skip -

I arrived at the park and saw that there were only around 10 or 12 people here which most of them were kids.

"Want ice cream, Hana?" I asked lazily

"Would I? I wanna!" she said ever so childishly. I was walking towards the small ice cream stand with Hana's hand in mine…

When suddenly a ball rolled by my foot, I picked it up and noticed it was a tennis ball.

_*Bark Bark!*_

I turned to my right and saw a big Golden Retriever running my way and let me tell you, it was HUGE.

The dog leapt on me causing me to fall "Papa!" Hana said worriedly

"Down boy, down, relax" I said to dog trying to calm him down, such a hyperactive dog.

I checked the collar "So, your name is Angus, you looking for this?" I said holding the chewed up tennis ball.

We decided to play with the dog and the ice cream was long forgotten

Hana was having so much fun.

"Angus! Angus! Here boy" I heard a sweet sounding voice calling, I had a feeling it was her dog

I saw a girl, I'm guessing around my age, running over here calling Angus' name

"Angus, there you are!" she yelled with relief

She looked up at me and I was instantly mesmerized by her viridian green eyes. You could feel them looking right into your soul.

"Um, thank you for watching over my dog" she said politely but I didn't reply, she was very pretty and adorable.

"Um, hello, are you still there?" I instantly snapped out of my trance and she giggled _'She's way to cute' _I thought silently

"Ms. Maka" I heard Hana say

"Oh hello, Hana-chan" The girl _Maka _greeted _my _kid

"Wow, when I said 'I hope we see each other again' I didn't know it would be this soon" she said rubbing the back of her head

"Yeah, oh, Ms. Maka this is my SUPER cool Papa" Hana said tugging Maka's dress and pointing to me

"Name's Soul Eater Evans" I said, my arm stretched out for a hand shake

"Maka Albarn, nice to meet you" she said with a smile _'I just freaking met her, so uncool' _

When I held her hand, it was very warm, yeah people's hands are warm, I mean we ARE warm-blooded but this was a _different _kind of warm….warmth that only Jane could give, she does look a little like her.

"Is this your doggy Ms. Maka? Hana asked curiously

Maka nodded her head

"Hang on, how did you meet Hana?" I asked Maka curiously

And she just fidgeted "W-well…you-you see u-uum" she said nervously _'God she's too cute' _

"She's the girl on the bike I was talking about!" Hana said

"Uhh….sorry" she said biting her lip

"Nah, at least you cleaned her wound, I was just curious" I said coolly cause that's what cool guys do

I heard Maka's sigh of relief

"Yeah, sorry about that" she said rubbing the back of her neck

"Maka" I heard a familiar voice call out. Tsubaki?

"There you are, did you find Angus" Tsubaki said in between pants from running arouns

"Tsubaki?" I asked "Oh, Soul. How's life?" she asked kindly

"Hi Aunt Tsubaki!" Hana said running up to her

"Hello Hana" Tsubaki said

"I see you've met Maka, she's gonna live me until she has enough money to support herself

'_So this is the girl Blackstar's been rambling about' _

"Hey, Soul, I won't be able to go to the gig on Thursday, I have to clean the house" Tsubaki said in an apologetic manner "I hope you understand" she said bowing her head

"It's alright, hmmm, how about you babysit Hana for me, that would be very helpful for me and your cleaning, Hana gets bored easily so she'll clean with you" I replied

"That sounds fun" Tsubaki said happily

I turned to Maka who was busy playing with Angus and Hana.

"Hey, Maka" I started

"Yes, Soul" She asked with those big green eyes _'Keep your cool on, you dweeb' _I mentally scolded myself

"Wanna go to my gig? This Thursday, I play 3 sets starting 10 at night until 3 in the morning" I said nonchalantly

_Maka's POV_

I thought about his offers for a while but I can't think straight, not when his beautiful crimson red eyes seemed like they were staring at my very soul. Although, I now know where Hana got her eyes and teeth.

"Alright but your bringing me home, like you said, it's until 3 in the morning and if I remember correctly, it's not that safe around here at that hour"

_Time Skip since they're just talking and playing and Yada yada yada_

"Oh, would you look at the time, it's already 5" I said checking my phone

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Maka" Soul said while smirking

"Nice meeting you too Soul and it was nice seeing you again" I said to both Hana and Soul who both grinned _'Like Father like daughter' _I thought with a smile

And we sent separate ways

'_What is this feeling?'_ I mentally questioned myself

_Souls's POV_

'_Well, that went well' _I looked over to Hana who had a troubled expression on her face

"What's wrong?" I asked her with concern dripping from my voice

"Maka-san said that her husband and son died" I almost tripped just hearing that _'She's a widow?! Explains the ring line I noticed on her finger of her left hand….and I was wondering why such a pretty girl wasn't dating anyone' _okay, I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"Really Hana?" I asked her because she _IS _my daughter and I was very mischievous when I her age

"Uh huh, and I was thinking. Mama is not here anymore and Maka-san has no family and she misses them. What if we become a family? I think Maka-san likes you and she likes me" she said childishly

I blushed at that, me and Maka, start a family. The vision's just too blurry.

But I didn't wanna let my kid down so "Maybe, someday, just maybe"

And we walked in comfortable silence going home.

**I hope you liked this Chapter. Have a nice day guys ^^ **

**Akuma OUT! BTW, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people ^^**

**Akuma's here**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters **

**On with the story X3!**

_Chapter 7_

No one's POV

Maka awoke from her peaceful slumber as the morning rays hit her face.

'_Damn sun' _she thought with a scowl. She got up and stretched as if she were a cat.

She walked by her calendar and marked Thursday for Soul's gig

'_Goddammit! I didn't ask for the bar name. Curse him and his good looks' _

She headed downstairs only to see Tsubaki drinking a cup of tea and Blackstar doing his morning training. "Morning Tsubaki" she said rather tiredly

"Good morning to you too" Tsubaki glanced at Blackstar and shook her head slight worry

"He should stop training right after eating breakfast, it would ruin his stomach" Tsubaki muttered under her breath

"What was that?" Maka asked Tsubaki which caused her to slightly jump from her seat "Oh, nothing. Just a little concerned with Blackstar's health" she replied with an exasperated sigh

"Anyway, you have work today, am I correct?" Tsubaki said trying to start a conversation

"Oh, yes and I was wondering if I could use the bike again" Maka asked politely

"Oh, don't worry about it. You can have the bike" Tsubaki said with a smile Maka's eyes nearly popped out at that certain statement

"Are you serious, Tsubaki?! From the looks of that bike, it looks very expensive. At least let me pay for it." Maka said nervously "Don't worry about it. Blackstar has about 6 more in the shop" Tsubaki said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Wait, that's Blackstar's job?" Maka asked a little surprised and Tsubaki nodded

"His shop is where we actually first met" Tsubaki said with a hint of red tinting her cheeks

'_Oh no, she's gonna tell me all that romantic crap stuff, think of an excuse and now' _

"It all star-!"

"I'm gonna be late for work Tsubaki, I really need to get ready and thank you very, very, very much for the bike" and Maka rushed upstairs to get ready

After doing her new daily routine she went downstairs and was about to open the door but she forgot something "Tsubaki, do you know what bar Soul's gig is in?" she asked clearly in a hurry

"Way 348, just take a cab and say the name, they know where it is" Tsubaki said while sweeping the floor

"'Kay, thanks!" And with that, Maka rushed to work

_-At the Café—_

Maka parked her bike and locked it on one of the racks and entered the shop

The strong aroma of premium brewed coffee and tea filled the air._ 'What a morning' _she thought tiredly

"Good morning Maka such a symmetrical morning is it not?" Maka turned and saw Kid

"Yup" she replied with a small smile

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"Do you by chance know Way 348?" Maka asked silently hoping for a yes

"Yes, in fact, that's where my girlfriend works and don't worry, no strippers and no sluts in that bar. Just a small quaint bar, why do you ask?" Kid asked genuinely curious

"My friend who has a gig there on Thursday invited me" Maka said in a rather bored fashion

"And may I ask who that friend is?" Kid asked with his eyebrows raised

"Soul Evans" Maka said and noticed Kid's eyes widened

"Soul Eater Evans? You know him?! He's a very good friend of mine" Kid said clearly surprised

"Oh, cool. Think you could bring me to that bar? Soul's going to bring me home" Kid thought about her request for and while and gave in

"I don't see why not and…..I trust you with Soul" he said playfully while Maka blushed and looked redder that if a tomato saw her, it would be drop-dead jealous. Maka was about to bash his head with a book but she heard the familiar bell that signals that the day has started

'_Frickin' lucky bastard!' _Maka thought angrily and put her weapon back in her _special hiding spot_

Time skip ^^

It was almost noon meaning it her shift would end soon.

Her shift would extend if she was deemed a loyal employee and the longer her working hours, the better her pay and that's exactly what she needs now.

There weren't much people in here but it would fill up at around 3 or 4 PM.

She heard the bell by the door ring signaling that a new customer has arrived

"Welcome to Joe's Café, Please wait for a while and your table will be ready momentarily. Would that be table for 1 or more" Maka asked in a polite manner.

"Maka? Is that you?" Maka heard and looked at him closely and red eyes bore into her green ones

_Soul's POV_

'_Such a lazy afternoon' _I thought and started walking around the city

Suddenly, sandy blonde hair and green eyes that practically screamed bravery came into my mind. _'C'mon, man. You just met the girl and now you're all lovey-dovey and daydreaming about her! So uncool' _

Ever since yesterday, all I could think of is Hana's words. They really hit my mental gears like a wrench was thrown at a bicycle cog or something.

After walking for a little while, I suddenly felt a little hungry and right in time

Joe's Café, I think Kid works there.

I opened the doors and started thinking about what I wanted for a little snack.

"Welcome to Joe's Café" I heard a surprisingly familiar honey-sweet voice say and looked to my left "Please wait for a while and your table will be ready momentarily." _'M-Maka?! Everywhere you go, you always see her….not that I mind' _I mentally kicked myself for saying that.

"Would that be table for 1 or more?" and I _FINALLY _snapped out of my trance

"Maka? Is that you?" I asked and mentally kicked myself AGAIN. Of course it's Maka.

"Oh, hello Soul, what a surprise to see you here" she said with a small smile "Anyway, would that be table for 1?" she asked again and I thought about for a while

"Make that table for 2" I said with a smirk "That could be arranged" she said and walked away

…

"Your table is ready, Soul" Maka called out and told me where and when I decide to order something just call one of the waiters.

I was deciding whether a cappuccino or latte.

I raised my hand and Maka saw it and rushed to my aid

"Yes?" she asked with a childish smile_ 'Schist. Don't worry, she's just another flat-chested girl'_

I literally died when I said that out loud, thank god the only person in the café is an old lady

"MAKA-CHOOOOPP!" I heard Maka yell and smashed a hard-covered book on my head

"I'll have you know that I'm actually C-cup, thank you very much" she said and walked off

'_Great, now you earned a bad rep from her. Smooth move, jazz man'_

I ran after her and caught her wrist right on time "I am very sorry" I started, what an uncool situation "I didn't mean to say it out loud" I said but she didn't seem to buy it

"Apology accepted IF you get me a drink, it's almost my break" She said with her eyes narrowed

"Now, what the hell do you want?" she said and roughly pulled out a pen and pad from her pocket

"A latte would be nice and, uh, write what you want there as well, I'm paying." I said a little shaken up by the way her eyes darkened, that was a little creepy.

"OUR order would come in a jiffy, thank you for ordering _sir_" the way she said 'Sir' sounded like venom was literally dripping from it.

…..I waited…..and I waited…and waited

1 hour and 30 minutes was enough although I think I deserve it

Just as I was about to exit the door, Maka came with a huge smirk on her face _'She really meant for my order to come in late' _I thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope it wasn't too much trouble" she said with an evil grin "Now let's dig in" she said and walked over to our table and I noticed that there were a few fancy things on the tray and I got a little bit worried.

"Uh, what exactly did you order?" I asked a little worried

"1 cappuccino and 5 croissants" she said and I huffed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"C'mon, let's eat already" she said "What took you so long?" I asked a little suspicious

She smiled playfully "I don't know, all I do around here is do the dishes and get orders, I don't cook here" she said with a small giggle

And I literally sweat-dropped

I grabbed a croissant and she slapped my hand "My croissant" she said like a kid

"Well, I'm paying for it" I said thinking I've won the battle

"Fine, I give some" she said and cut a _very, very, very,_ small piece and my face immediately fell but I ate anyway.

"How much to I have to pay?" I finishing my coffee

"Hmmm, about 60$" I literally spat my coffee out and on the newly-cleaned tiles "Hey, I just cleaned those tiles" Maka said completely forgetting the subject

"60$?!" I yelled

"Just kidding, don't get your manly parts in a twist, you only need to pay around 10$" and I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Anyway, how's Hana?" she asked resting her head on her hands and finally giving me a croissant, "She's in school right now" I said in a bored way and Maka nodded her head knowingly

"Speaking of kids, didn't you use to have one?" I asked her hoping she would answer.

_Maka's POV_

'_Oh no, he did not just ask that' _the memories started rushing to me like a tidal wave. I looked for a way to avoid the sensitive topic

"Oh, would you look at the time, my shift is over and I need to get home, it was nice talking to you Soul. See you on Thursday." I was about to walk away when a warm grabbed my wrist

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. You can tell me when you're ready" Soul said with a serious face.

"Thank you for understanding but I really have to go now." I said and he released his grip from my wrist and I exited the shop then hopped on my bike.

I was about to go home when I thought that a bike around the city doesn't seem bad.

I started biking when I spotted Soul and Hana walking on the sidewalk hand-in-hand.

Of course, Hana's keen eye spotted me and she immediately yelled "Maka-san!" and I didn't go unnoticed by Soul

"Hi Maka-san!" Hana said running to hug my leg and I hopped off the bike.

"Didn't expect to see you again" Soul said with his eyebrows raised "Are you stalking me or something?" he said with a smirk that I SO wanted to slap off his face.

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear with an evil grin just like Nurse Medusa from when I was in high school _"I'll smash my book on your head and make sure every single brain cell you have left will disappear" _

"But I can't since there's a kid here" I continued with a smile. Soul looked a little shaken up but I just laughed it off like it was nothing.

"Maka-san, I got the highest score in my social studies exam" Hana said very proudly.

"That's good to hear, Hana. Keep up the good work" I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost 4:00. Time flies so fast

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Hana, bye Soul" I said and rode out of sight.

**How was it guys?**

**Good or bad? **

**By the way, thanks for the reviews people =^.^=**

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it was little boring and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Have a nice day. Akuma out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey guys!**

**Akuma here ^^**

**Hope you like this chapter **

**I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the anime's characters and all the songs used here**

**On with the story X3!**

_Maka's POV_

'_I would never imagine seeing the same annoying guy TWICE toady' _I thought very annoyed since Soul was really on my nerves a while ago.

I caught sight of Tsubaki's house, I stopped and parked my bike right outside the house.

I opened the door seeing Tsubaki watching the news and Blackstar working out….again. That guy has some serious issues

"I'm back Tsubaki" I said as I removed my shoes and placed them in the shoe rack beside the front door.

"Welcome back Maka" Tsubaki said with a small smile

"Yeah, welcome back Maka…..89, 90, 91…." Blackstar said while counting push-ups.

I sat beside Tsubaki and stared at her for a while just thinking…..

"Hey, Tsubaki? How did you find out that I was here a while back?" I asked genuinely curious

"Well, your father called me" I cringed when Tsubaki mentioned my good-for-nothing Papa "Then he asked why I didn't know that you went here before and things started to unravel" Tsubaki further explained.

"Ah" was the only word that came out of my mouth.

_Time Skip to _Thursday

Maka's POV

I put on a black shirt with an abstract phoenix on the front and black skinny jeans then wore my black and white Vans.

I checked myself in the mirror _'What the hell? Why do I even care if look presentable for him?'_ I thought annoyingly.

I went downstairs and saw that Hana was already here "Hi Auntie Maka" ever since our little run-in, she started from Miss Maka, Maka-san and now Auntie Maka.

"Are you gonna watch Papa jam?" she asked while playing Angus around the house "Yeah, I can't wait to see your Papa play" I replied while rummaging the cabinets in the kitchen for Angus's dog food.

"Uncle Blackstar God, is gonna play the drums for Papa" Hana said and I was clearly surprised. "Blackstar plays the drums?" I asked

"Uh huh, he's crazy good. But Papa plays the asootic guitar and if the song he plays needs drums, he calls Uncle Blackstar God." Maka laughed at her attempt to pronounce 'Acoustic'

"Why do you call Uncle Blackstar, Uncle Blackstar God?" I asked worried on what sort of crazy idea Blackstar put in her head.

"When I was younger, Uncle Blackstar God told me to call him that" I literally sweat-dropped at that very statement.

I heard a beep and looked out only to see Kid in his car, Time to go.

_At Way 348_

I got out of the car and was amazed at the bar. There were a few chairs and a long table outside. The door handles of the bar were…..skateboard trucks? Wow.

I sat on one of the chairs for while waiting for the bar to open since we came a little early. From outside, I could see Soul inside through the glass window, setting up the sound system and tuning his guitar.

Kid sat beside me and was waiting for Liz who just came. Liz Thompson, I believe, is a very pretty girl, her dirty blonde hair was left down and bounce with every step she takes and she had bright sapphire eyes that screamed "Mess with me, you get a free make-out session with my fist" I could tell she was a very strong woman, I mean, she works in a bar for crying out loud!

"Hey Kid" she said and pecked his lips "Who's this?" she asked Kid

"This is Maka, my childhood friend, she's the girl talking about a few days ago" Kid said and she approached me

She stuck out her arm "Nice to meet you Maka, good luck getting Soul" she whispered the last part in my ear and I blushed a deep red.

She walked over the door and unlocked the door meaning the bar was probably open already.

I walked in and was even more amazed, the inside was just the right size and could probably fit around 25 people without feeling uncomfortable.

The walls had a few boards from skateboards on the wall and a surf board as a chandelier. The walls were colored beige, and aside from boards, it also had a few band tees like Linkin Park and Tenacious D

I saw Soul drinking a glass of rum "Soul!" I called out and waved at him and he waved back and started walking over to me. He was wearing a plain white polo shirt, a pair of denim jeans and combat boots with his hair as messy as ever.

"I didn't expect goody-goody to come in here" it took all my strength to not hit him with a book.

"Well, _'goody-goody' _decided to come along so suck it up you dry bread" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Rum?" he passed me a glass with rum "Why not?" I said and drank the entire drink in one gulp.

After a good 15 minutes I saw a lot of people who used to go to my school and normally come here to watch Soul

Kim a pink-haired girl with green eyes but my eyes were darker than hers, Jackie whose boyfriend is a guy named Harvar who wears a pair of weird looking sun glasses

And then we have Ox Ford who is probably the most arrogant and annoying man in the entire bar, even his hair looks annoying.

Kept bragging on how his grades were way higher than mine. What a prick.

"Alright, guys, Thank you very much for coming tonight" I heard Soul say in the mic and immediately turned to see him holding his guitar.

"I want you guys to sing along with me on this one" he said and strummed the first few chords and it seems like I've heard this song before

(_Italics: Soul's singing) Drive by Incubus_

'_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
>And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear<br>Take the wheel and steer'_

'_It's driven me before and seems to have a vague  
>Haunting mass appeal<br>But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
>Should be the one behind the wheel'<em>

Soul sang with emotion in each lyric and note

_Chorus:_

'_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes_

_Yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings _

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

By now almost everyone in the bar was singing along, Soul must really be an expert when it comes to these kinds of things

'_So, if I decide to waiver my_

_Chance_

_To be one of the hive_

_Will I choose_

_Water over Whine_

_And hold my own and drive_

_Aah ah oooh_

_It's driven me before and it seems to be the way_

_That everyone else gets around_

_But lately I'm beginning to find that when_

_I drive myself_

_My light is found_

_Chorus:_

_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes_

_Yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings _

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there'_

After that, it was a short instrumental but the song was pretty good actually _'Especially since Soul's singing it' _I mentally punched myself for that one

'_Would you choose_

_Water over Whine_

_Hold the wheel_

_And drive_

_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes _

_Yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there'_

"Thank you guys, you've been a great crowd!"

Everyone was practically clapping until their hands were red

_No one's POV_

Soul approached Maka who was sitting on one of the bar stools absent-mindedly swirling the rum in her cup

"Yo" Soul said with lazy grin

"You did good, Sharky" Maka said and drank the rest of her rum and poured another in her cup

"Whoa, slow down bookworm, you might pass out" Soul teased but Maka just smirked

"I may not look it, but my alcohol tolerance is high, possibly even higher than Blackstar's and yours" Maka said and finished her drink while Soul just stared at her wide-eyed

"How many cups did you drink?" Soul asked with an eyebrow raised

"13, my lucky number" Maka said and Soul's jaw literally drop

"Not bad" he said as he poured some rum in his own cup

"Cheers" and two glasses clinked together

Soul went back to the small stage

"Okay, guys, after a few more songs, it's an open-mic night. Just tell me which song and if I know it, I'll play it and you sing"

"Blackstar, I need you to play the drums for in this one" Soul called out to Blckstar

"No prob man, after all I AM A GOD AND A GOD MUST HELP HIS LOYAL SERVANTS SOMETIMES!" Soul's eye twitched at the idiot.

_(I'm Sorry by The Maine")_

Blackstar started the drums

'_I'm fucked up again.  
>I shouldn't drive tonight,<br>but I keep thinking of you.  
>I hurt you again, I shouldn't lie tonight so the next few words are true.<em>

_Never again, Never again, no.  
>Will I leave you high n'<br>Never again, Never again, no.  
>Never again, Never again, no<br>Will I leave you high n' dry  
>This time, I more than mean it.<em>

_I'm sorry,  
>I'm not what you wanted.<br>I'm sorry,  
>I'm sorry I let you down.<br>I could use some poor excuse,  
>cause the hardest thing to say,<br>Oh, it's the hardest thing to say in the world,  
>I'm sorry.<em>

_Yeah, I'm sorry._

_Well I'm messed up again,  
>Thinking of times I was lost and you let me in,<br>I'm only human,  
>But both you and I know the way that this will end.<em>

_So I said.._

_Never again, Never again, no.  
>Will I leave you high n'<br>Never again, Never again, no.  
>Yeah, Never again, Never again, no<br>Will I leave you high n' dry  
>This time, I more than mean it, yeah<em>

_I'm sorry,  
>I'm not what you wanted.<br>I'm sorry,  
>I'm sorry I let you down.<br>I could use some poor excuse,  
>cause the hardest thing to say,<br>Oh, it's the hardest thing to say in the world,  
>I'm sorry.<em>

_I'm sorry.  
>Yeah, I'm sorry.<em>

_I'm sorry,  
>I'm not what you wanted.<br>I'm sorry,  
>I'm sorry I let you down.<br>I could use some poor excuse,  
>cause the hardest thing to say,<br>Oh, it's the hardest thing to say in the world  
>is I'm sorry<em>

_I'm Sorry, Yeah'_

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd even Maka whose eyes were a little red

While Ox was literally sobbing while clinging on to an annoyed-looking Kim

_(Thunder by Boys Like Girls)_

'_Today is a winding road that's taking me  
>To places that I didn't want to go, whoa<br>Today in the blink of an eye  
>I'm holding on to something<br>And I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation  
>For what I'm feeling inside<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe there's a way out<em>

_Chorus:_

_Your voice was the  
>Soundtrack of my summer<br>Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_I said, your eyes  
>Are the brightest of all the colors<br>I won't ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder<em>

_Today is a winding road, tell me where to start  
>And tell me something I don't know, whoa<br>Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle  
>And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know<em>

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
>And longing for the breeze<br>I need to step outside  
>Just to see if I can breathe<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe there's a way out<em>

_Your voice was the  
>Soundtrack of my summer<br>Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_And I said, your eyes  
>Are the brightest of all the colors<br>I won't ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain_

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope  
>I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out<br>But you just gotta give me time  
>Strike me down with lightning<br>Let me feel you in my veins  
>I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain<em>

_Today is a winding road that's taking me  
>To places that I didn't want to go, whoa<em>

_Your voice was the  
>Soundtrack of my summer<br>Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_And I said, your eyes  
>Are the brightest of all the colors<br>I won't ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_And I said, your voice was the  
>Soundtrack of my summer<br>Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>Oh, baby bring on the pain<br>And listen to the thunder'_

Everyone was clapping and cheering for Soul

"Open-Mic Night, who wants to go first" Suddenly Soul had a wicked idea

"How about we have Maka Albarn come up here and sing for us! Come on Maka" Maka glared at Soul and promised herself to chop him later.

She begrudgingly stood up from her stool and went up the stage

Soul smirked "What the hell Soul?!" Maka whisper-shouted

"What, don't tell me you sing like a leaking faucet, cause even if you do, you're still singing" Soul said a drank the remainder of his rum

"Do you know the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne" she asked with her teeth clenched together

"Uh huh, but don't get mad at me if you embarrass yourself out there, that song's got pretty high notes" Soul said cockily and Maka just rolled her eyes

"Blackstar, we need a drummer over here" Soul called out and when Blackstar saw Maka for the Open-Mic night he started laughing

"Her?! Did you smoke something illegal?! THIS IS TOTALLY BAT-SHIT CRAZY YAHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar boasted loudly

"BUT since you are a loyal subject, I shall give you chance with a bet, if you get a standing ovation, I will not call myself a god for 5 days and if you DON'T get a standing ovation, you CANNOT chop with a book for a year" Blackstar said arrogantly

"Deal" Maka said lamely and outstretched her hand which Blackstar shook with his own

_(Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne)_

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
>Why she felt that way<br>She felt it every day_

Everyone, even Blackstar, stared in awe of her voice. It was like of an angel's but possibly even better.

_And I couldn't help her  
>I just watched her make<br>The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>Where she belongs<em>

Maka poured her feelings through the song which made it even better

_Chorus:_

_She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<em>

_With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<em>

Soul couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

_Open your eyes  
>And look outside<br>Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected  
>And now you can't find<br>What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>Where she belongs<em>

Maka looked as if the song she's singing is her life story

_She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<em>

_With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<em>

_Bridge:_

_Her feelings she hides  
>Her dreams she can't find<br>She's losing her mind  
>She's falling behind<em>

_She can't find her place  
>She's losing her faith<br>She's falling from grace  
>She's all over the place, yeah<em>

Every single person in the bar was amazed at how she was able to hit the high note and everyone stood and started to clap and cheer even if the song wasn't finished.

_She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<em>

_With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<em>

_She's lost inside, lost inside  
>Oh oh<br>She's lost inside, lost inside  
>Oh, oh, oh<em>

The song finished and to Blackstar's surprise

She got a standing ovation and he lost his bet

"DAMMIT! I LOST!" Blackstar yelled in annoyance

"That's what you get when you make a bet with me" Maka sang in the tone of That's What You Get by Paramore and walked away to the bar while Soul burst out laughing at Blackstar's face

"She got you good, man" Soul and patted his back for comfort

"Looks like I can't call myself a god for a while, damn that woman" Blackstar said while glaring at Maka who noticed his glare and flipped him off with her middle finger

Soul couldn't stifle his laugh and let out a small chuckle

_Time Skip_

_Soul's POV_

I was seriously surprised that Maka could sing like that.

Maka's a really tough girl

'_Which is why you like her' _I had to stop my hand from punching myself

I glanced at the large clock on the wall and saw that it was a quarter to 3 in the morning

Which means that I need to pack up and I still need to bring Maka home.

"Maka!" I yelled looking for her only to find her sipping her, what, 19th glass of Rum?

I went to her direction and tapped her shoulder "You did good a while ago, you even did the favor of shutting Blackstar up for about 5 days and that's already something." I said with smirk and she gave a small smile.

"Let's go home, it's pretty late" I said

She stood up from her bar stool and put the money on the counter

"How many drinks did you take?" I asked

"3 bottles of rum and a few shots of whiskey" Maka said staggering a little

"You feeling tipsy?" I asked as I slung her arm over my shoulder to balance her

"Just a little" She said as we headed over my motorbike, if she wasn't tipsy, she would be to freaked out to ride this but thankfully she's tipsy

I put her in front of me since she might fall off if she was behind me

I started the bike and went my way to Tsubaki's house

_At Tsubaki's House_

I tried to wake Maka up but she was probably too tired so I just carried her bridal-style and knocked on the door.

I looked at her face and saw some dirt and tried to brush it off her fragile-looking skin

She was so small, not so heavy and it looked like her skin would shatter under my touch. She was that delicate

My eyes moved to her lips, full and tinted pink. I was about to touch them when the door suddenly opened to see Tsubaki in her pajamas

"I'm guessing I'm bringing Hana to school tomorrow?" Tsubaki asked politely

"If you can, that would be very helpful" I said with a cheeky grin "Maka's room is upstairs to the right" Tsubaki said and went in her own room

I opened the door to Maka's room and wasn't surprised to see bookshelves filled with books.

As I was walking, I almost stepped on what looked like a tail, I looked beneath me and I saw Angus sleeping on a makeshift bed

I placed Maka on her bed and saw a lump under her blanket, I pulled it off and saw Hana curled in a ball

I kissed Hana's forehead then Maka's.

For some reason, it felt right but, I was tipsy so I just brushed it off and went home

**Hope you liked it**

**Sorry for the late update and for any grammatical errors  
><strong>

**Have a nice day**

**Akuma OUT!**


End file.
